Preparations of human growth hormone contain at least three structural variants. There is no evidence that these are allelic forms but rather they appear to be components of all pituitary glands. These new forms have more alkaline isoelectric points than the most abundant form of human growth hormone. This project has as its principal goal the determination of the structure of these newly recognized forms. In addition attempts are being made to develop specific radioimmunoassays for the forms.